The Unlikely Trio
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: Artemis, Robin, and Wally have a lot in common. Join them as they have fun wreaking havok. Summary is weird, I know.
1. Adventure 1: The Mall

**Random story idea! If you don't like or aren't apart of the Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twenty One Pilots, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Voltron: Legendary Defender or any other random fandoms that are added then start reading where Wally decides to come up with a name. In the first chapter I'm not going into much detail but I promise more soon. Wow, this was long. Onwards** , **after the disclaimer**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. When you're broke it's kinda hard to.**

Artemis, Wally, and Robin were all at the mountain. Instead of arguing or hacking they were either watching something, listening to something, or scrolling through something. **Wally was watching something, Artemis was scrolling through social media, and Robin was listening to music**

"Dang it! My earbuds are being so annoying and I can't take it anymore! Only one earbud is working! I can't listen to any song from any band in the Emo Quartet if the earbuds won't respect them!" Robin bursted out with a red face. Wally and Artemis stared at him.

"I never took you as an MCR fan, Robin. Respect." Artemis said. Wally nodded. Robin was about to reply but Wally sped over and took Robin's phone, yanking the earbuds out of his ears.

"Woah. You have Panic, TØP, MCR, and FOB. Cool." Wally said while scrolling through the playlist mix on Youtube. Robin glared at Wally but looked back at Artemis.

"Yeah. That's kinda the Emo Quartet. I'm obsessed." He said. Artemis nodded.

"Hey, we should tell each other about us!" Wally exclaimed. Robin grinned and nodded. Artemis looked at the two boys with surprise.

"I didn't know you two loved socialising." She said. Robin scoffed.

"You dare underestimate me! I was scrolling through Klance fanfiction before I decided to listen to music. I got really stressed from all the Klangest." Robin said with a smirk. Wally and Artemis looked surprised.

"I'm your best friend, yet I didn't know you liked Voltron. I'm disgusted." Artemis and Robin glared at him.

"I was surprised because I didn't take you as someone who loves Klance. That's my second favorite ship from Voltron. My top favorite is Shallura. Space Mom and Space Dad for the win!" Artemis exclaimed. Robin was still glaring at Wally.

"You know that I have to listen to more Twenty One Pilots now. You just had to hate on Voltron. I'll hurt you when you least expect it." Robin muttered the last part. He didn't want Wally to know that he was going to get revenge.

"It goes against science! I only accept certain shows. My top one being Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sokka is my spirit animal." Wally said. Artemis and Robin hugged him.

"I'll still be your best friend if you ship Kataang." Robin said.

"I won't hate you even more if you ship Tokka." Artemis said. **I ship both to death**. Wally peeled them off.

"Of course I ship those! Who's your favorite character?" He asked.

"Aang, of course! He's just like me!" Robin replied.

"I think Suki and Toph are cool. They're probably most like me." Artemis said. Wally blushed immediately and Robin smirked.

"Artie, y'know that those two characters are mostly shipped with Sokka. Those two are his most famous ships, actually." Robin said, still smirking. Wally blushed harder and Artemis started blushing.

"Let's change the topic!" Artemis said loudly. Wally nodded quickly and started rambling in speed talk. Artemis just nodded and attempted to answer him whenever she understood something. Robin snickered at their miss fortune. He snatched his phone back.

"You guys wanna be annoying at a store?" Robin said. Wally nodded.

"I have nothing to do, so why not?" Artemis said.

"Hey I got an idea!" Wally exclaimed.

"That's the first. No wonder you're so excited." Robin commented. Artemis snickered.

"As I was saying, we could make a name for ourselves! Like what we call us as a team. Maybe the Unlikely Trio!" Wally said.

"Yeah, and we'll rename Connor Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Artemis replied sarcastically. Wally glared at her.

"It was a suggestion." He said. Robin ignored them and looked deep in thought.

"Well I came up with a name for our covert team. This can't be that hard." He said.

"You have a name for our covert team? What is it?" Wally asked.

"Young Justice League. Young Justice for short. Y'know since we're kinda like a young version of the Justice League." Robin said.

"I like it." Wally said.

"Yeah. It has a nice ring to it." Artemis replied. Robin snapped it fingers.

"The Human Trinity! We've all heard of the trinity. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman. But we are better than that. We are humans!" Robin exclaimed. Artemis grinned and nodded.

"But isn't Batman human?" Wally asked. Robin glared at him.

"Keep this up and we'll kick you out for being a meta." Robin said in his best Batman impression, which was extremely good. Wally nodded quickly.

"Fine." He replied in his best Superman impression. Artemis sighed.

"I am probably the only normal one." She said in her best Wonder Woman impression. They all burst out laughing.

"But I'm serious." Robin said. Wally sighed and nodded. "I mean my first idea was the Holy Trinity." He said. Wally brightened.

"Dude. We need to call ourselves the Holy Trinity." Wally said in a serious voice. Artemis nodded.

"We have to." She said. Robin shrugged.

"Sure. I'm going to get my working earbuds and back up ones and come back so we can go." He said and ran to his room.

"I'm going to get my portable speaker so that I can annoy him." Wally said and sped off. Artemis put her phone in her pocket and went to the kitchen to get a granola bar.

"This is going to be fun." She said to herself.

 _15 minutes later at the Happy Harbour Mall_

Robin went to the bathroom with a small duffel bag in his hands. He later came out in a banana costume. He nodded to Wally and Artemis and they nodded back. He went and stood outside of Banana Republic. A couple was walking in.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" He exclaimed. The couple stared at him and immediately rushed out. Artemis and Wally started snickering. A man in his mid twenties was walking in.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" Robin exclaimed the man. The man looked creeped out. He walked in still. Robin sighed.

"This is getting boring. Let's do another one." Robin said. Wally nodded.

"Fine. I'm next." Artemis said. Robin walked to the bathroom and came out in his civvies. Artemis smirked. She went to one of the candy stores and came out with packet of Skittles. She ran towards a group of people and threw the Skittles at them. The girls in the group screamed.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Artemis yelled. The group started running away. Robin and Wally laughed until their sides hurt as they watched their teammate throw Skittles at people. Artemis threw the empty packet on the floor.

"That, my friends, is how you torture people." She said.

"I'm next!" Wally exclaimed. He went to a toy store a came out with a toy gavel. He smirked. He rushed to the food court, Artemis and Robin following him. Wally went to the table in the middle and sat down. He slammed the gavel on the table repeatedly, getting everyone's attention.

"Order! Order in the court!" He yelled. Robin and Artemis found it so hard to contain their laughter. Then three security guards were behind each of them. They all ran.

"Meet me at my kingdom!" Robin yelled.

"We'll distract them and then go!" Artemis yelled back. They all ran in separate directions.

 _5 minutes later at Robin's kingdom_

"It's my turn again." Robin said. Wally and Artemis nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Wally asked. Robin smirked. He walked out of the store and went into the Forever 21 next to it. He got out it phone and played a slow dance song.

"Here goes my reputation." He muttered. Me took one of the mannequin's hands and started slow dancing with it. Many people at the store started Snapchatting him or just laughed their heads off. Some employees just said 'I quit.' And walked out the door. Things were going fine until one of the hands snapped off. Robin gasped.

"How dare you lie to me beloved!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed harder. He tried putting his hand to his mouth, but accidentally yanked off the other arm. He slapped the mannequin's head, which also fell off.

"You lied to me! How can you live with yourself!" He exclaimed. But then someone grabbed his wrist.

"Yer goin' ta juvie." The person, who was a security guard, said. Then the arm whacked him. Everyone in the store was laughing their heads off. Artemis stood there with an arm (Mannequin arm!) in her hand. Wally literally fell to the floor laughing.

"Um, I think the Holy Trinity might need to go to Walmart instead." Robin suggested. Artemis nodded. Wally kept on laughing.

 **Like I said, random. Anyways, next chapter is about the Walmart adventures. Later in the story Zatanna will be added. Then I might add Roy, but that's a maybe. Also, if you read my Little Robin story and you're thinking 'She wasted her time writing this instead of updating her other story?! How dare she?!' Or something along those lines, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I'm almost finished with the new chapter then I'll update Annoying Bruce. Okay, this was longer than I excpected. Thank you for reading the whole entire thing and please reveiw.**


	2. Adventure 2: Walmart

**Okay, I updated this story finally. I know I haven't been updating stories as fast as other people and stuff. But in my defense, I have to do a lot of homework, keep up with my fandoms, and still go to school. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

 _About 25 minutes later at Walmart_ **I know, most of my stories have Walmart as the store, but what can I say? I go to Walmart a lot.**

"Okay, let's split the list. How 'bout I do this one?" Robin asked. Artemis and Wally nodded. They hid behind one of the carts. Robin got up and went to the crowded area. He looked around and then dropped a shampoo bottle.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" He yelled and backed away slowly. Everyone either speed walked out of the area or went further down the aisle. Wally burst out laughing.

"My turn!" He exclaimed. He picked up a ranch bottle and went to a employee. "Excuse me, where is the dressing room?" He asked. The lady glared at him.

"You people need to *bleep* stop you *beep* and get your *beep* together, or so help me I will *beep* carry your sorry *bleep* and *bleep* you out of my *beep* store." She said in a low growl. Wally's eyes were wide. He put the ranch back and wandered back to his friends who also had wide eyes.

"I haven't heard that much cuss words in one sentence since I was ten." He quietly whispered.

"I haven't heard that many cuss words since I was last kidnapped." He also said quietly.

"I haven't heard that much cuss words since Ollie got drunk." She said. Wally and Robin bursted out laughing. Artemis started laughing too. "Okay, my turn." She said. She got balloons from the clothes area. **You know, during special events where they have balloons and stuff.**

She went to the front where you enter and stood there. Someone came in and she handed them all the balloons.

"Congratulations! You are the millionth customer!" She exclaimed.

"What exactly did I win?" The man asked.

"BALLOONS!" She yelled and ran away. She started laughing along with Robin and Wally.

"Okay, we all need to do this one." Robin said showing Wally and Artemis something on his phone. Wally nodded.

"Of course! But you are gonna do the speaking part since it's your turn." Wally said. They ran to the camping aisle. Robin took a box that had an 'Easy to make tent that fit a total of five people!' And started setting it up. They all got inside and waited for someone to walk by. Then a teenage girl was walking past them. Robin stuck his head out.

"Hey! If you bring pillows from the bedding department we'll let you come in!" He exclaimed. The girl looked around awkwardly and shook her head. She quickly walked away. Robin laughed and left the tent. Wally and Artemis followed him out.

"Oooh. I got a good one." Wally said. He went to an empty aisle. "WHAT TEAM ARE WE?!" He asked. There were mixed answers. A couple of people said 'WILD CATS!' Some said 'VOLTRON!" And the last couple of people said 'THE GAANG!'

"Well that had a bunch of answers." He said.

"Please. Is that the best you can do? I can do way better than that." Artemis said. Robin checked the time.

"And it'll have to be the last one. Make it worth it." Robin said. Artemis nodded. She went to the women's clothes area and got a shirt two sizes too small. She went and tried it on. When she came out she went to the employee behind the counter putting clothes on hangers.

"Do you have this in a smaller size?" She asked. The employee looked at lost of words.

"No ma'am." She said. Artemis nodded sadly.

"Thanks anyways." She said. She changed out of her shirt and went to where Robin and Wally were.

"Eh, the lady didn't react how she was supposed to." Artemis said. Robin nodded.

"Let's go. I gotta do some weird training thingy with Bats." He said.

 **This chapter isn't as funny or as long as the first one but I tried. Next three chapters are gonna be where they reveal secret identities and origins.**


	3. Adventure 3: Wally

**I finally got the time to update. Finally. Anyways, this is the origin 3 part I promised. Starting with Wally ending with Richard and Artemis in the middle. Let us start with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Please, explain to me why there isn't more seasons to Young Justice and season 2 is better. If you guessed because I didn't own anything then ding ding ding! You earned the common sense and duh der award.**

Robin, Artemis, and Wally were on their phones inside the pillow fort at Wally's house. They weren't at the cave since the air conditioning broke, they couldn't go to Artemis's house since her mom was doing some weird book club activity, and they couldn't go to Robin's house since Artemis didn't know his secret ID. So once Artemis and Robin saw Wally's new cushions on his new couch they naturally thought to make a fort.

They had snacks, extra pillows, a fan, a blanket, and a radio for music. They set up near an outlet so that they could put an extension cord inside.

"Hey, what's your wifi password?" Artemis asked.

"12345678. 24446666688888888." Wally and Robin both explained at the same time.

"Seriously?" Artemis asked. Wally nodded.

"Seriously." He replied. Robin groaned.

"This is so boring! There is nothing to do! I already read all the posts on every social media platform I have, made new posts, watched Youtube, watched Netflix, texted, and hacked every social media platform." Robin said.

"What do you want to do? Trade stories?" Wally asked sarcastically. Robin shrugged.

"Sure. You can tell Artemis the true story on how you became Kid Flash. We all know the one you told the team during the campfire and the one you told Artemis is a lie. A more kid friendly version than the real story." Robin said.

"Yeah, tell me the true story, Baywatch. We can all exchange stories on how we became the partners of our mentors. Unless the Boy Wonder won't reveal his identity." Artemis said.

"We can. I'll reveal my ID. I got permission anyways. But we need to keep the volume down. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are both busy." Robin said. Artemis nodded. They both looked at Wally expecting him to start.

"Woah, woah, woah! You can't just make the decision to talk about my past without asking me!" Wally yelled.

"You are gonna tell us." Robin said.

"Fine. Um, where do I start?" Wally asked. Artemis face palmed.

"Just tell us what went on from you being a tater tot to when you were ten." Robin said. Wally nodded.

"Right. So when I was a tater tot to when I was ten my dad abused me both physically and mentally. Like, I would just be playing on the floor with my Legos and then all of a sudden get thrown into a wall. Many bleeps later he leaves me there crying. My mom did nothing about it. One day, it got so bad that I ran away to my Aunt Iris. She was my dad's sister, not my mom's. I dragged myself over to where she lived with my Uncle Barry. I don't remember it that detailed since I had a huge pounding migraine and lost blood, but I do remember knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell a lot. The door finally opened to my aunt. Before I could say anything I just blacked out." Wally paused, trying to remember.

"That sounds terrible. I can't imagine my dad doing that without my sister or mom stopping him immediately." Artemis said. Robin smiled at her.

"I'm just glad that he can still joke around. Going through that much pain, I'm surprised any of us can still joke and be happy. But, continue. Don't strain on the details." Robin said. Wally nodded.

"So I remember waking up in the hospital and muffled yelling. And then it stopped. Aunt Iris hugged me and wouldn't let go. I tried peeling her off until Uncle Barry finally got her off. She was so sad and disappointed that she didn't realize her brother was doing this to me. Finally, Barry said that he was going to adopt me. Of course, I agreed. Anything to get away from my dad. Later my dad was sued, I was adopted and I was happy. Then, I found out my uncle was The Flash. I did what anyone would do, ask him to be his sidekick. My reasoning, you ask? Batman and Green Arrow both have sidekicks! But he was against having children fight crime. So I did what happened to Barry, got shot by lightning and got the chemicals and bam! I think I died. Apparently, I didn't. Back to the hospital Uncle Barry was blaming himself for the mess. Later-" Wally was cut off.

"Okay, so what about your mom?" Artemis asked.

"I'll get into that later. Anyways, after getting out of the hospital I found out that I got super speed. I showed my uncle and he kinda agreed. So I won't go into that, but I was a sidekick later. So about my mom, she got married to someone else and yeah. We all lived happily ever after. The end." Wally finished.

"Cool. So, your turn Robin." Artemis said. Robin shook his head.

"Your, turn. I'm going last for suspense. Also, Wally's not aloud to say any loud or rude comments during Artemis's turn. If he does, he will be charged a fine of you should of listened dollars." Robin said.

"But I ran out of you should have listened dollars! You and Roy need to give me more!" Wally said.

"But have you successfully made me and Roy cookies? You have not." Robin said.

"I made you cookies!" Wally yelled.

"Successfully, Wallace. Successfully." Robin said. Wally huffed.

"Fine. Just go Artemis." Wally said. Artemis hesitated to speak but took a deep breath.

"My turn." She said to herself.

 **So yea. That's it. Um, the next chapter should be out in like, a couple of day to 2 weeks. Please review, follow, and favorite either me or the story or both me and the story. I need to do homework now.**


	4. Part 2 of Adventure 3: Artemis

**These origins don't actually go into a deep depth '** **cause** **I don't** **imagine** **it like that, okay? Yea. So, I got everything out on The Tales of Robin os now lon**

Previously on Unlikely Trio: " _My turn." She said to herself_

Artemis took a deep breath.

"So, let's um, start with my family. My mom's Tigress, my dad's Sportsmaster, and my sister's Cheshire." Artemis said. Robin gave a sympathetic smile.

"I, as you can tell, knew. It never bothered me because you're one of us. You're part of our family." Robin said, putting a hand on Artemis' shoulder. She smiled.

"Like Rob said, you're one of us. Wait'll you hear Rob's latest life update. You're not-" Wally was cut off.

"Thank you for your input, Wallace Rudolph West." Robin said. He nodded to Artemis to continue.

"So, anyways, me and my sister-" Robin interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it when people say that. It would be my sister and I." Robin corrected. Artemis rolled her eyes a d nodded.

"My sister and I were trained at a young age to kill in multiple ways. We were taught different languages and taught how to stay in our place when we weren't acting right. AKA beating us up. My mom was in prison for most of my younger life. While she was in prison and my dad was out doing crime my sister ran away. Afterwards it was just me and my dad. That was extremely scary. Then mom came back and stopped doing evil since she was paralysed from the waist down. My dad and her always argued and threw things that my dad left. Now it's just me and my mom. Until one day I decided to go out in my green costume. I saved Wally's butt, end of story." Artemis finished. Robin smirked.

"Oh yeah. I know something you don't from me hacking the cameras in the mountain and all that." Robin said.

"What?" Artemis asked. Robin whispered something into her ear.

"How you've had a crush on KF since you first saw him when you were ten." He whispered. Artemis' eyes widened.

"You can't tell anybody!" She yelled. Robin nodded.

"I don't have anybody to tell." Robin said.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Nothing." Robin and Artemis said in perfect unison.

"It's actually the Boy Blunder's turn." Artemis said. Robin nodded.

"No spoiling or anything like that Wally." Robin said. Wally nodded.

"Fine."

"Now, this is the story all about how my life got twist up turned upside down." Robin sang with a smile. Wally did the saxophone (That's the instrument, right?) part. "In somewhere in Philadelphia…"

To be continued


	5. Adventure 5: Black Friday

**Y'know, there weren't many people this Black Friday. But, whateves! I'm almost finished with the last origin chapter! That was a lie. Yea, Robin had a lot go on and I don't know, I guess because Richard Grayson is my fave character, I have a lot written for him. Think of that as a 'I'm sorry, take this long chapter.' I beta read now, so please take a look at , I'll stop talking. (Typing?) No I won't. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Richard took a deep breath and took a step through the automatic doors, Wally and Artemis behind him.

"Are you ready, fellow soldiers? We may die, we may never come back, or we will come back different. I can't promise you staying the same or in one piece. Just know, that I always thought of you guys as fellow siblings. If you guys lose me, tell Bruce he never replaced my dad, tell Roy he was always my brother. Tell the team-" Richard was cut off.

"We're just shopping on Black Friday!" Artemis yelled.

"Well either thirty or sixty people die yearly just from Black Friday! We know what we want?" Wally asked.

"Magnus Chase Ship of the Dead, Trials of Apollo the Dark Prophecy, Spiderman Homecoming DVD, cookie dough, and chocolate ice cream." Richard replied. Artemis nodded.

"Let's go." But, before they could go inside, Wally and Artemis were pushed over by a group of teenage girls.

"Richard Grayson fangirls! Help!" Wally yelled.

"I told you I should go with my sunglasses and hoodie! Go without me! I'll catch up!" Richard yelled as he was attacked.

"Goodbye, old friend!" Wally shouted, holding out his hand. Artemis took his other hand and started dragging him away.

"Sorry to disturb your bromance, but we need to hurry!" Artemis said. They both bolted.

"Time to do the ninja thing." Richard muttered. He sunk lower and crawled out.

"Where'd he go?" One of the girls asked.

"There!" Another one said, pointing to Richard.

"Sugar honey iced tea!" Richard yelled as he ran and got sunglasses out of his back pocket. He slipped them on and messed up his hair as he ran behind a shelf of almost empty As Seen On TV products. The girls ran right past him. He sighed in relief and ran to where Wally and Artemis were. The book aisles. As he was running, he saw three huge toy Nerf guns. **It's Nerf or nothing!** He grinned and unpackaged them. He kept on running past all the people trying to steal the Nerf gun. His head was starting to hurt from the children screaming, babies crying, people talking, and items falling. An old lady ran right in front of him.

"Give. Me. The. Nerf. Guns." She growled. Richard smiled his best 'I'm-an-innocent-child-what-do-you-mean' smile and held the guns tighter.

"Sorry ma'am, I need these." He said. The women scowled.

"I need them more!" And she lunged at him with a broken champagne glass. Richard's eyes widened and he ducked. The women landed into a crowd of screaming teenagers and yelled some not so PG words. Richard cackled and ran to the books.

"Wally! Artemis!" He yelled. About twenty different guys turned around and six girls. He bolted to the books and pushed past everyone.

"Dickie Bird!" Wally yelled, dropping the Dora coloring book **Wat?**.

"Get off of me! This is a battlefield! No names on the field!" Richard yelled, peeling off the annoying ginger.

"We got Magnus Chase and Trials of Apollo!" Artemis whisper shouted. "And a Batman and Robin coloring and play book." She added, glaring at Wally. It was obvious that he chose it. Richard gave each of them a Nerf gun. **Yes, Artemis could carry it even though she had four books in her hands. She's a superhero!**

"Okay, now we need cookie dough." Richard said. Wally and Artemis nodded.

"How many? I can get it with my speed and-" Wally was cut off by Artemis slapping him.

"Are you an idiot? You can't use speed! Especially with all the people!" She scolded. Richard snickered and was sent a glare from Wally.

"Just a suggestion!" He defended. "No, but seriously, how many?" He asked.

"As many as possible." Richard replied. Wally and Artemis looked at him weirdly. "Seriously!"

"Okay, go!" Artemis said. They all ran through the crowds. They would have lost each other if they didn't (Begrudgingly, mind you.) decide to hold hands. That was when a middle aged woman stopped them in their tracks.

"Hi sweethearts! If you don't mind, I'd love those books. Oh, I actually don't care if you care. I'd really like that book though." She said in a sweet voice. Her hazel eyes looked nice, but the rest of her face looked mean. She was ready to attack if necessary. Wally got his Nerf gun ready, along with Artemis.

"Hold your fire!" Richard yelled, looking back at them. He smiled at the woman. "Sorry, we kinda need them. Use Amazon."

"Excuse me?!" She screamed. She stepped closer, a more menacing look on her face. Richard could only wonder why no one, out of the millions of people, were paying attention.

"Fire!" He yelled. He put his gun up and started shooting plastic bullets at her, right in the face. After ten seconds of pelting the lady with plastic, they stopped. There were small red marks on her face that weren't very flattering. The lady grunted **What was she, a gorilla?** and stomped off.

"Let's continue." Wally said, holding out his hand to Artemis and Richard. Artemis blushed and held it. Richard grinned at that. **What? He's been shipping Spitfire and Supermartian. Literally. He was sparring with Kal in one episode and they were talking about how Conner and M'gann were a couple and how Wally and Artemis don't even know they were a couple.**

Wally also blushed.

"So that we won't lose each other! We voted it!" Wally defended.

"Sure. Or you and Artemis." Richard said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I do not have a crush on her!" Wally yelled.

"Convince yourself before me. You're probably in denial." Richard said.

"She-" Wally was cut off.

" _She_ is right here!" Artemis interrupted. "And _she_ would like to get the cookie dough, ice cream, and movie."

"Then let's go!" Wally said, shooting Richard a glare. They ran as they saw people being buried under other people, people being cornered, and people running shouting some not-so-nice things.

They stopped in front of the cheese, yogurt, and pastry dough. Richard and Artemis grabbed the last packs of chocolate chip and white chocolate macadamia nut. They stuffed them in jacket pockets and bolted to the ice cream.

"What time is it?" Wally asked. He was about to take out his phone when Richard slapped his hand.

"OW! Stop slapping me!" Wally yelled.

"Do not take out your phone during Black Friday. I've learned how bad that can be. The hard way." Richard warned. Wally nodded. "It's still morning. Maybe after most Donut stores close?"

Artemis nodded and grabbed a tub of ice cream. **Yes, she managed. She gave two books to Wally.** Rovin glared at her before snatching the ice cream.

"You're a walking target for these people. They can easily take everything if you fill up your hands." He said. All of a sudden, a shopping cart slammed into Wally, who almost dropped the books.

"I'll take the ice cream." An African American man said. He looked strong and was tall. **No, it was not Victor Stone or a basketball player or whatever.**

"Actually, we want to keep it." Artemis said.

"So, bye!" Wally said, taking each of his friend's hands and running to the DVDs. They stopped and caught their breath.

"Well, that was uneventful." Richard said. He looked around. "Is it here?"

"I don't see it." Wally said.

"We came all the way here!" Artemis complained. **I know, a little OOC.** Richard sighed.

"Let's just go." He said.

"We're gonna smuggle?" Wally asked. Artemis glared at him.

"Of course. We enforce laws and take criminals to justice at night and smuggle at day." She said sarcastically. Wally scowled and Richard snickered.

"Let's pay."

 **Ha! I finished! Well, I poured my heart in that A/N before the story so I don't have much to say. So, I think I said this in anither story or something, but I did lose interest in We Meet Again. I will continue it, I just don't really have an interest in it anymore. I noticed how crappy it was after reading over it. See U later!**


	6. Texts With The Trio

**I'm back! So, I couldn't think of a good new adventure so.. here ye go!**

 **Disclaimer: I no own nothin'**

R: HERE I AM IN YOUR LIFE!

W: HERE YOU ARE IN MINE!

R: YES WE HAVE A SUITE LIFE

W: MOST OF THE TIME!

A: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

W: All I'm saying is that we should definitely harass Donald Duck at Disney World.

A: Why Donald?

W: Because.

R: Why harass?

W: WOULD YOU PREFER MURDER?!

A: I'll just leave you two to talk about murder…

W: Stupid.

A: Immature.

W: Cold hearted.

A: Arrogant.

W: Smarta*

A: Dumba*

R: Y'ALL NEED TO STOP TALKIN' ABOUT THE SMARTNESS OF YOUR A*!

R: It's funny how people hit their other hand to show satisfaction of something

A: How long were you awake last night?

R: Not long.

W: How long?

R: Zero. Zero hours, zero minutes, zero seconds.

A: I'll stay hopeful and say 59 milliseconds.

A: I don't know why I'm even friends with you people.

R: Wally I understand, but what did I do?!

W: HEY!

W: Haha

R: Hahaha

A: Hahahaha

W: Hahahahaha

R: Hahahahahaha

A: Hahahahahahaha

W: Lol

R: YOU RUINED IT!

A: Jeez, you guys must be serious about LAUGHING

W: Wake me up before you go

A: Wake me up when September ends

R: WAKE ME UP INSIDE!

A: Out of everyone, you chose the mayor

R: I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIM!

W: THE FREAKING MAYOR, ROB, YOU STOLE THE MAYOR'S WALLET!

A: Hey, Wally, where are you right now?

W: At the library doing a stupid research project. You?

A: In my bed. Why?

W: You asked me first.

A: Okay. What's up?

R: Wait wait wait. You guys are having a conversation. A real conversation. No arguing. Is my ship… SAILING?!

A: You're weird, you know that?

R: Remember the first episode of Spongebob?

W: Where he got his job?

R: Yup.

A: No one remembers that episode

R: It's my favorite one.

W: Okay.

 **Happy late New Year! 2018 is finally here! I hope you liked dis chapter and follow, fave, or review.**


End file.
